A world she never knew
by JustaNightosphereAway
Summary: Born and bred in the Nightosphere, she's always wondered what the world was like, the world beyond what she knew . She longed to visit the place that her childhood friends, Marshall Lee and Marceline, had disappeared to so long ago. She'd never seen the surface, until now.


Long before the establishment of Ooo, the inner country in the universe of Aaa, the world was at war. This was a great war between many kingdoms, which would go down in history known to all as "The Great Mushroom war". I was only a baby when this war began, and it ended before I could really understand what was going on. But this war was one of the prime events that shaped my life into what it is today. I guess before I tell you this story, I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Chrysta

Chrysta Madgenté.

Before I was born, or even thought of, there was Zeff Madgenté. So I guess this is where the story really begins.

* * *

(Over 1000 years ago)

Zeff, the son of a high ranking demon, grew up with and befriended Hunson Abadeer (the young prince of the Nightosphere at the time). So when Hunson took the throne he appointed Zeff as General of the Demon army, right hand to the king of the Nightosphere. Zeff was adventurous, a big thinker, and a fighter. He led the army with keen valor, and was seen as someone of great admiration, although he did have a reputation as being just short of a playboy.

Not too many years after taking the throne, Hunson fell in love with a Duke's daughter. A beautiful, elegant, yet sharp-tongued woman who made no secret her fascination with the young ruler. After some pushing from his loyal friend, Hunson courted the sophisticated demon and soon after proposed marriage to her.

The reception hall was crowded with demons and vampires from all across the kingdom. However, there was one particular woman at the event. A sassy yet daring young lady from the demon dunes (a lower class city), who was hired to perform at the wedding. And it was this particular woman that caught the eye of the young , anxious to learn her name, eagerly made his way across the large room to introduce himself to the woman. Managing to catch her just as she and her group readied themselves to leave the event.

Although no matter what he said, he found that his smooth talking broke no barriers with the young woman. She instead smirked, suggesting he spoke to her without all the veils of a "rich boy". Zeff was taken back, but also intrigued by the way the woman addressed such a high ranking demon as himself. For months Zeff worked hard to impress and charm the young woman. Yet this worked to no avail. One fateful night, after some advice given to him by the Queen, Zeff tried a different approach. Instead of trying to woo her with gifts and trinkets, he used his heart and stayed true to himself, which he found did appeal to the young woman. The two met regularly after that and it wasn't long before they were married as well.

Renamed as Zeff and Blaize Madgenté, husband and wife.

However, this did not sit well with the higher society who frowned at the idea of such a wedding between a high ranking official and a commoner of low class. Not when he could marry any daughter of status. But instead he chose her, one of lesser blood, and a performer at that. Some called it a scandal, suggesting that she was simply someone to pass the time until Zeff was ready to settle down with a woman of real status. Others saw it as a rebellion by the young general. These rumors did not bother the couple the slightest bit.

The two lived happily along with their closest friends the King and Queen. Together they celebrated the birth of the eldest Abadeer, Marshall Lee. Then, less than a year later, a daughter named Marceline.

Meanwhile, in a nearby land called the Candy Kingdom, their Queen also gave birth, bearing twins, a girl and boy, both with pink complexions. However, the Queen, a petite woman who looked as if she could barely support herself, was in danger due to complications of the birth. The King of the Kingdom ordered for every doctor in the land to search for a cure - which worked to no avail. Desperate, the King made a deal with death,

"Spare my queen and I will promise you any life in her place."

And Death accepted the deal, assuring the King of his return for the traded life.

After many visits with the queen Blaize found herself wanting a child of her own, (slightly jealous of the Queens growing family). Somewhat nervous about the topic, she addressed her husband on it. Zeff, to her surprise, was in full agreement.

That following year they found themselves pregnant. The couple was ecstatic, as were their friends. The news of the pregnancy made its way across the Nightosphere, a child to be born from pure and commoner blood. Some celebrated the joining of such different classes, others frowned upon it. However, during Blaize's fourth month, the Mushroom War began, causing Zeff to reluctantly leave his pregnant wife.

Little did she know it would be the last time she saw him, Never to return for he was killed in battle.

The King made it his duty to deliver the sad news to Blaize himself. Also bringing an invitation for Blaize and her unborn child to stay in the palace with the Abadeer family. Yet because of royal precedent, a commoner could not stay in the palace without reason. Blaize was "hired" to work as the queen's lady in waiting (which really made her company for the queen).

A few months later Blaize gave birth to a girl with golden eyes, curly hair the color of midnight, and small white horns. A perfect blend of her two parents. Blaize's joy returned to her for the first time since the loss of her husband. She named the child Chrysta, which meant golden. Naming her for her eyes - which she later found out changed when a great deal of emotion washed over her. The Abadeer children, who were not much older than her, welcomed the child with open arms, and the three were inseparable. Their bond only growing stronger as the years went by.

When Chrysta turned 3 (Marceline 4 and Marshall 5), Death all too soon made his return to the Candy Kingdom, ready to claim his promised life. In a panic, the Candy King promised him any life from the Nightosphere, in which Death gladly agreed to. The King stricken with guilt could do nothing else but turn his cheek to the incident. He would do anything to protect his family. Even if it meant taking away from another.

That night, Death made his way to the palace of the Demon King with full intention of taking the Queen with him (a worthy replacement for the woman originally in mind). However, in route to her room, the sound of a lullaby caught his attention, and he changed course to find the voice.

The sound led him to Blaize who was singing her young child to sleep in her arms.

Sleep/ now my child/The day has taken rest /The light/ is now mild/ the time is now best/ the smile on your face sends love through the room/ I await it in the morning to chase away the gloom/ my sweet little girl, for you, I'd give the world/ so long I have waited/ my joy now unfurled/ rest now / my baby/ peace through your sleep/ we'll meet again in morning/ so never shall you weep

Death, intrigued by the melody, made his decision and snatched Blaize as his prize; Leaving a horizontal scar across Chrysta's right shoulder in the process.

The Abadeers, stricken with grief for their lost friend, took in the remaining member of the family . She was raised in luxury but taught her place (not a princess but someone of high rank). Chrysta grew into a lovely young lady adopting not only her mother's beauty and feistiness but also her father's leadership traits and fighting spirit.

Growing up, Chrysta was forced to face the occasional shunning from members of high class at imperial events. As she grew older she also made it her duty to learn about both sides of her family, occasionally sneaking to the lesser cities to visit those who knew her mother, often scolded by her "Uncle Hunson" when she returned. Along with her growth came curiosity of the rest of the world seeing as she had never left the Nightosphere. Her curiosity only grew stronger when Marshall and Marceline moved to the "surface world". She wished to be with them and explore the area she had never been in.

* * *

And thats where my story begins.


End file.
